To Capture the Undead
by FlamingWriter
Summary: Ash and his friends are journeying around the world, only to find that it has been taken over by the undead! See how Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock deal with this new problem in this heart-pumping, sit on the edge of your seat story!
1. The Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters (hopefully you all know that).**

**This is happening right after Ash, Misty, and Brock's adventures in Kanto.**

* * *

"Pikaaaaa! [HELP!]"

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked groggily, just waking up from a deep sleep.

"Pi Pikachu. [Someone's coming over here]"

"Huh?" Ash got up and looked over the hill. "What the- Misty! Brock! Get up quick! We got to go!"

"What are you talking about Ash? We just woke up, at least let us get dressed." Misty rubbed her eyes, still lying down.

"No time, we got to get back to Pallet Town before it's too late." Ash was now packing up his sleeping bag.

"Okay, but you better tell us what's going on before we get there, Ash." Brock said, now also packing up.

Just a few minutes later the whole group was running through the forest towards Pallet Town, only to find that no one was home. They went around checking every house to see if someone had stayed back and could tell them where everyone was. But, no matter how long or far they searched, there was nobody to be seen. At last they came to Ash's house and went in to see Delia racing at them holding an axe.

"Mom, wait! It's us!" Ash shouted, shrinking back to avoid the axe that was being swung at his face.

The axe thudded into the door behind Ash, and they all gasped as a spurt of red splashed on the wall.

Pikachu was shaking as he looked at the split open bottle of ketchup that he had been licking. Delia fell to the ground and dropped the axe as she realized that she had almost killed her son.

"Oh, Ash! I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of those... things." She shuddered.

They all went into the kitchen and Delia made them all sandwiches. As they all ate they discussed what they all had seen and tried to figure out what it was and what had started it. They came to the conclusion that these were indeed zombies, but they couldn't figure out what had caused it or why. Just then, they heard a banging at the door.

"Quick! Let me in! No! NOOOOOO!" A mysterious male voice shouted to them, but was cut off abruptly by groans and moans from what the group figured was the zombies.

Delia looked out the window to see if they could get out the back door, but that too was crawling with zombies. As the group checked all the exits, they quickly became more and more worried as they constantly had to abandon their plans because of the zombies. But when Misty went to check the attic, they had to abandon the plan for a different reason.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"MISTY!" The entire group shouted. They ran upstairs to see what was going on, but just couldn't find Misty.

"Huh?" Brock asked as he looked up to see what the liquid was that had just dripped onto his shoulder. "Guys... I think I found Misty."

Everyone looked up to see Misty, stuck to the ceiling with some sort of stringy goo. When they finally got Misty down, they went to the kitchen to ask her what had happened and who it was that scared her so much. But when they asked, all they got were tears.

"Okay, look. We can sit around here and worry about the zombies getting in, or we can try to get out of here, and try to figure out what is going on and see if we can do anything to stop it." Brock said, standing up.

Ash chuckled. "Don't worry. I've got a plan..."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Post any suggestions or thoughts in the review section below! Stay posted for updates! Next chapter coming soon! :3**


	2. Left Behind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokmon or any of the characters (hopefully you all know that).**

**This is happening right after Ash, Misty, and Brock's adventures in Kanto.**

* * *

**Quick relapse of everything in previous chapter: **Ash, Brock, and Misty were camping out when Pikachu saw zombies approaching. The group fled to Pallet Town, only to find that everyone had already left. The only one who stayed behind was Ash's mom. They split up within the Ketchum house to try to find a safe way out. Misty was found stuck to the ceiling with a stringy goo, but she wouldn't tell them what happened. The group now needs a plan to escape the zombies, and it seems that Ash has one... **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, look. We can sit around here and worry about the zombies getting in, or we can try to get out of here, and try to figure out what is going on and see if we can do anything to stop it." Brock said, standing up.

Ash chuckled. "Don't worry. I've got a plan..."

Misty took her head out of her hands. "What do you mean, Ash?! You mean you've had a plan this whole time but you didn't tell us? You mean I went up into that attic and was..." she shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it, and you had a plan all along?! NEXT TIME TELL US WHEN YOU KNOW SOMETHING!"

Ash cringed at the sound of Misty yelling at him. "I only just thought of this plan, and if I had thought of it earlier, I wouldn't have wasted my time searching either! All you ever think about is yourself and what you have to do, but you'd see there's more than that if you look beyond the tip of your nose!" He stormed out of the room, and Misty heard a door slam upstairs. _God, what have I done? Ash was the only one who thought he could get us out of here, and I just made him mad. I guess the stress is getting to my head. I should probably go apologize._

Delia finally spoke, "Brock's right, we can't just sit around here sulking about our situation, and if that's what Ash is going to do, then he's going to have to manage on his own." Her face was set, but it was clear that one argument would send her to tears.

They were all quite, then Misty broke the silence. "All right, but we should at least leave him a note. You know, telling him that we've left. But how are we going to get past... you know, them?"

"Maybe you could use your Pokemon to battle the zombies?" Delia now sounded less sure of herself and her plan. She had hoped that they wouldn't ask that question, and they would figure it out themselves, instead of asking her.

"Maybe... first let's write that note to Ash, then we can figure a way out of here. That way we can think about it without worrying about Ash." Brock suggested, pulling a pen out of his vest. "Anyone got a piece of paper we can write on?"

Misty and Delia checked their pockets, Delia in her purse and Misty in her backpack, but neither of them did. Delia went and looked on a desk and came back with a pad of paper. " Here you go. Hope this works." She said, handing it to Brock.

Brock took it and put it on the table. "This is perfect! Thanks! Now then, what should we say?"

They all stood around the table, knowing that this is when they would have to say goodbye to Ash, but none of them wanted to. "How about we wait to write the note until we decide where we're going, so then we can tell him where we've gone, and if he can grow up then he can come find us." Misty suggested, noting the look of sorrow and loss on Delia's face.

"Good idea Misty, that means that we wouldn't have to leave him behind without giving him the chance to come find us. So, where do we want to go?" Brock said, putting the pen down.

Delia thought for a second. "We could head south to Cinnabar Island. The zombies might not have made it that far yet, and even if they did we'd have the safety of the water."

"Or we could go east to Vermillion City, and take a boat from there, since we don't have any rideable water pokemon." Misty suggested.

"Or we could go north to Mt. Moon, all the rock pokemon there could help us defend against the zombies." Brock said thoughtfully.

"Or we could go north-west to the Indigo Plateau, after all that's were the toughest trainers go, and they could help us too." Delia added to the list.

"Let's put it to a vote. Choose your favorite idea, and write it down on this piece of paper. Then we'll see which one has the most votes."

So they all wrote down their favorite plans, and then folded it and put it in the center of the table. When they opened them all up, these were the results: 2 votes for Cinnabar Island and 1 for Vermillion City. "All right," Brock said, standing up. "Looks like we're going to Cinnabar Island. How do you want to get there?"

"I know!" Misty exclaimed. "Let's build a raft. Then we can have my water pokemon pull it to the island. That way we can get there fast, but not have to find rideable water pokemon."

Delia smiled. "Great idea Misty. Let's do that. Only problem is, the closest source of wood logs is the Viridian Forest. That means we'd have to go through Viridian City, and who knows how many zombies there are there. There might be thousands!" Delia sounded worried now. _What if we never make it out?_

The group then left the house, leaving behind only a piece of paper on the table. It read as such:  
_Ash, If you're reading this, that means that we have all left to try to find a place to escape the zombies. We hope that you can realize that everyone's under a lot of stress, and people might snap at you once in a while. If you can realize that, come find us either at the Viridian Forest or on Cinnabar Island. If we're not at either of those locations, it means either we have been killed by the zombies, or we had to find somewhere else to hide. It's either kill or be killed. Good luck.  
- Misty, Brock, Mom_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! From now on, the chapters will be switching from 2 perspectives, so look for that in the title! ****Post any suggestions or thoughts in the review section below! Stay posted for updates! Next chapter coming soon! :3**


	3. The Race for Time (Ash)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters (hopefully you all know that).**

**This is happening right after Ash, Misty, and Brock's adventures in Kanto.**

* * *

**Quick relapse of everything in previous chapter: **Misty freaks out at Ash after thinking that he's had a plan all along but didn't tell them. Ash retreats to his room, and the group must decide whether to wait for Ash or leave him behind. They decided to head south to Cinnabar Island by raft, which they will build at the Viridian Forest. Delia felt bad about just leaving her son behind, so they write him a note telling him where to find them if he can calm down. Now Ash is heading downstairs... **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash walked downstairs, thinking that he should probably apologize to everyone for running off like that. After all, it was a stressful time for everyone, and people tend to lose their cool in unusual situations. "Hey Misty, sorry about just running off, I... Misty? Brock? Mom? Where are you guys?"

He ran all around the house, thinking they might be hiding from the zombies, but they were no where to be found. "Pika Pi! [Look over here!]" Pikachu called, jumping on the table. It seemed like he had found something.

Ash walked in from the living room to see what his buddy had seen. It was a note:  
_Ash, If you're reading this, that means that we have all left to try to find a place to escape the zombies. We hope that you can realize that everyone's under a lot of stress, and people might snap at you once in a while. If you can realize that, come find us either at the Viridian Forest or on Cinnabar Island. If we're not at either of those locations, it means either we have been killed by the zombies, or we had to find somewhere else to hide. It's either kill or be killed. Good luck.  
- Misty, Brock, Mom_

Ash slumped down in a chair. He just dropped his head on the table and cried. He was scared of being alone. He was scared of being found by the zombies. He was scared of not having his friends at his side. He was scared of his Mom dying. He was scared of any of them dying. "Why, Pikachu? Why did I have to act like a baby? If I had just stood my ground, I'd be with them right now. I wouldn't be still here. I wouldn't be alone."

Pikachu was shocked that Ash would say that. "Pika Pika Pi. Chu Pikachu. Pika! Pi Pi Pikachu! Pikachu! Pika Chu Pika! Pi! Pikachu. [It wasn't your fault. You did what anyone would have done. Under the pressure, Misty may have snapped at you, but under the pressure you ran. It's not like you had any control over it. And besides, you're not alone. You've got me and all your other Pokemon. We're here for you until the bitter end. Friends forever.]"

Ash sniffled and looked at his partner. "Do you really think so Pikachu?

"Pikachaa! [Of course!]" Pikachu smiled and jumped into Ash's arms.

"We've got to go find them. Let's go get my bike from the garage." Ash and Pikachu ran back to behind the house and into the garage, but there were no bikes to be found. "Guess they must have taken them. After all, they didn't know if I was going to come after them. Now how are we going to catch up to them?"

Ash and Pikachu thought long and hard about it, but they couldn't think of any way that they could get to Misty and the others fast enough. "Wait a second, I know! Let's go, Pikachu. We gotta go fulfill a promise!"

**Now, for those of you who haven't caught on yet, on his way to the Orange Islands, Ash left his Pidgeot behind to protect a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeoto, and promised to come back for it later. So Ash and Pikachu are going to go get Pidgeot, and fly on its back to catch up to the group.**

After about an hour of packing and planning Ash and Pikachu dashed out the house to go find Pidgeot.

As Ash and Pikachu raced down the road, their hair flying in the wind, they screeched to a stop at the corner of their street. There was something lurking in the shadows, and they weren't quite sure what it was. Carefully plodding forward, Ash poked it with a stick he had picked up on the way out the house.

"Are you... one of them?" He asked, not quite sure what to call the creatures that had been ravaging the country side.

The creature snarled wide and leaped back at them, revealing its rotting or missing teeth. It reached for Ash's throat, and tried to take a large bite out of him. Ash screamed and tried to keep the zombie at bay. He wasn't the most fit of kids, but all the traveling sure built up his muscles.

"PIKACHU, THUNDER SHOCK!" Ash shouted, finally flinging the monster off of him and onto the dusty ground. He backed up as Pikachu shouted it's war cry and released a massive jolt of lightning. They both were breathing hard.

"Well, that was fun. Come on, we've got to hurry, or we won't find them. Let's go!" Ash said, wiping his forehead, then dashing off down the road, with Pikachu struggling to keep up.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Post any suggestions or thoughts in the review section below! Stay posted for updates! Next chapter coming soon! :3**


	4. Note from FlamingWriter

How's it going, guys? FlamingWriter here. I just want to say that I am **SO** sorry for not having uploaded anything new in super long!

I just want to thank you all for sticking with me and want to let you guys know of some changes.

1) I am planning on uploading a new chapter every month, with a piece of a chapter every week.

2) I will be constantly posting "chapters" with a little note from me to give you little updates.

3) You guys will be in the loop all the time, and if I have something coming up that will affect this schedule, you will know almost immediately, if not before.

4) I just want to say THANK YOU for all the support this story has gotten so far. We have hit almost 200 views, which is breath-taking for me. This is my first fan-fiction (ever) and I'm amazed at all the support. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! This is all because of you!

Stay posted for updates everyone, I am hoping to finish Chapter 3 later tonight! Enjoy, favorite, follow, and review with any suggestions if you want the story to continue. Thanks again! 3


	5. A New Friend? (Ash)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters (hopefully you all know that).**

**This is happening right after Ash, Misty, and Brock's adventures in Kanto.**

* * *

**Quick relapse of everything in previous chapter:** Ash came out of his room and discovered that everyone was gone. He read the note that they left for him and decided to race after them to catch up. On the way they encounter a strange creature, and find out that it is one of the zombies! The zombie attacks Ash, and it is a fight for his life as he struggles to break free from its grip! **Enjoy!**

* * *

The creature snarled wide and leaped back at them, revealing its rotting or missing teeth. It reached for Ash's throat, and tried to take a large bite out of him. Ash screamed and tried to keep the zombie at bay. He wasn't the most fit of kids, but all the traveling sure built up his muscles.

"PIKACHU, THUNDER SHOCK!" Ash shouted, finally flinging the monster off of him and onto the dusty ground. He backed up as Pikachu shouted it's war cry and released a massive jolt of lightning. They both were breathing hard.

"Well, that was fun. Come on, we've got to hurry, or we won't find them. Let's go!" Ash said, wiping his forehead, then dashing off down the road, with Pikachu struggling to keep up.

Ash and Pikachu arrive in Viridian City a week later, and stop in a restaurant to see if they can get something to eat. "No! Stop! We don't have anything! Please don't eat our brains!" A voice called out from the kitchen. Ash walked towards the sound of the voice with caution, not knowing who it was.

"We don't mean you any harm! We're just looking for something to eat. It's been days since we got anything significant to eat." Ash called out, hoping it the voice would listen and more importantly, have something to eat. "Do you have any food we could have?"

A very round head peered out from the kitchen door to see if this mysterious visitor could be trusted. It looked just like a 10 or 11 year old kid at first, but then he noticed the well toned muscles, and the very angry looking Pikachu at his side. _This is someone dangerous,_ he thought. "Yes, we have food, but precious little. We might be willing to make a trade."

Ash perked up immediately. "Really, you would do that? Tell me the trade, I'll think about it." The man in the kitchen thought for a minute. He hadn't expected to get this far with a kid.

"Very well. I left all my golfing equipment at home. If you can bring it here with no damage, we will give you food." The man said, shrinking back a little bit, in fear that this stranger wouldn't like the deal, and use his Pikachu against him.

* * *

**This chapter isn't quite finished, but I wanted to give you guys something. Post any suggestions or thoughts in the review section below! Stay posted for updates! :3**


End file.
